Just Live
by RT4ever
Summary: Okay it's a Trory starting with Run Away Little Boy...Gee now isn't that shocking from me... :D Read me and review or no more..gee i hope you're taking that as a threat and not a promise
1. Last Chance

Okay once again I used the transcript from Gilmore-Girls.Net which is a great site, so go check it out. Here's the beginning of a story, yes I'm starting another when I haven't finished like 3 at the moment, but hey. Well tell me what you think and will someone please tell me how to do italics and bold. I tried using the way I posted them at the last place I used to post, but that just is not working here. I'm thinking it's because of word or something and it's uploaded from there instead of cut and paste so please any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Tristan: Can't.  
  
Paris: What?  
  
Tristan: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He… [Paris walks away] … and is she unhappy.  
  
Rory: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?  
  
Tristan: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all.  
  
Rory: By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me.  
  
Tristan: I got in some trouble.  
  
Rory: Trouble involving?  
  
Tristan: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe.  
  
Rory: Oh no.  
  
Tristan: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in.  
  
Rory: You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?  
  
Tristan: Yes.  
  
Rory: Stupid.  
  
Tristan: Yes.  
  
Rory: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something.  
  
Tristan: I was, I was going through his safe.  
  
Rory: Why would you do this?  
  
Tristan: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school.  
  
Rory: Military school?  
  
Tristan: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina.  
  
Rory: I don't know what to say.  
  
Tristan: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone.  
  
Rory: I'm so sorry.  
  
Tristan: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it.  
  
Rory: There's nothing you can…  
  
[Tristan's dad calls him from down the hall]  
  
Mr. DuGrey: Tristan, come on.  
  
Tristan: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary.  
  
She watched as he walked down the hall, one step away from her, two steps, three….He just kept walking then all of a sudden he stopped and without even pausing he raced back to her "You only live once" he said as he took her in his arms and his mouth captured hers. Feelings rushed through her, more than she could have ever imagines, no kiss ever felt like this, no kiss with Dean even compared, not even her first kiss with Tristan, she didn't think it was possible for anything to ever top that, but this did. She couldn't breathe, she didn't wanna breathe, no one had ever said that feeling like this was possible not one movie, not one song had prepared her for this. His mouth left hers, she was left standing before him her eyes in total shock, her mouth still open.  
  
"Your boyfriend's gonna be pissed, just tell him I grabbed you. I'm gonna leave before he kills me, I don't want you to remember me as a bloody pulp." He flashed a look over at Dean who was over his shock and was now rushing forward shoving past people. He turned back to her smiling. "Just tell me one thing Mary, did you know that was possible? To feel so much in one moment? Is it supposed to be that way?"  
  
Rory overcame her shock "I didn't think that was humanly possible. My bones actually felt like jello."  
  
He smiled at her "Shame we'll never know if it was only a freak of nature. Bye Mary."  
  
She still just stood there dazed, but then he did it again, it was only a slight kiss, a mere peck, but the feelings raged again, only softer, sweeter, and heartbreaking. He lifted his head away from hers; she saw the tears in his eyes. "I don't think it was a freak occurrence Tristan." She had tears in her eyes and he was frozen in his place.  
  
He looked at her in that one moment and saw something in her eyes that he'd never really seen before and that was a chance. He couldn't let it slip out of his hands, he took it. He grabbed her hand "Come with me?"  
  
"Where?" was all she could say  
  
"Anywhere" was his response  
  
She just nodded and they started to run, run away from his father, from Dean, from everyone. 


	2. Did You Forget to Look Before You Leapt?

Ch.2  
  
Did You Forget to Look Before You Leapt?  
  
Rory didn't know what had come over her back at Chilton, why she had taken Tristan's hand and ran with him out of the school, ran with him all the way to the train station. They were gasping as they got there. They stopped and they both heaved over and started gasping for air. "Money, we need money" was the first thing Tristan said as he could breathe again. He took out his wallet and took out three ATM cards, he maxed out the day limit of five hundred a day on each of them.  
  
"Tristan" Rory said in a hushed whisper "How much are you taking out?"  
  
"The limit on each card, we've gotta get you new clothes. I think people might just remember the Juliet get up a little more than regular clothes."  
  
Rory looked down all of a sudden aware of her attire "Oh yea"  
  
He then went over to the counter and grabbed a schedule "Thank god there's a train to NY leaving in less than ten minutes, they won't realize we're out of the town for awhile, they'll probably go back to my house and check on the car." He then realized how quiet she was being "Rory, we don't have to do this. We can turn around right now; I can take you back. No damage done. Well maybe a little to your relationship and grade, but nothing more than that. You don't have to do this, tell me you got swept up in the moment and you're settling down now and realizing this isn't a smart idea."  
  
She just looked up at him "I'm scared, I'll admit that Tristan, but I don't want you to take me back. I don't know why I don't. I know this is the stupidest thing that I've ever done. But I don't want to go; I want to stay with you. I can't believe I just said that, but I do Tristan, I took the leap, now I'm ready to see where I land."  
  
"They'll track us down you know. Fifteen hundred Rory isn't going to last forever, the moment we take out more they'll find us, hell they'll probably find us before that. Our grandfathers," he stopped and smiled "your mother will find us in days."  
  
She just smiled at him "Did you hear what you said Tristan days, do know what that is? That's thousands of minutes more than what we'd have if we separated now. Anyhow isn't it the quality not the quantity that counts." She stopped speaking and lifted up on her toes to kiss him.  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her back, when they separated he looked into her eyes and asked "What changed in you Rory? Why now?"  
  
"Because if it wasn't now, it wouldn't ever happen. There would be no more chances, no more opportunities." She said with a gentle shake of her head  
  
"God, if I had known that was it was going to take I would have done this months ago and saved myself all of that agony." Rory just smiled and kissed him until the train came and then they were on their way. 


	3. This is Idiotic

The train came and took them away from those who were just beginning to search for them. They rode the train in shock with joined hands through a few stops until Stamford where they had to get out and wait in the cold, laughing holding each other to stay warm. His lips occasionally brushing across hers, warming her only momentarily until the winter chill returned.

"This is idiotic" he said collapsing into the seat facing hers at the front of the train, he rested his arms on his legs as he leaned forward.

"Oh yea," she nodded her head, "this is completely insane. Military school is going to look good when this is over." She leaned forward and copied his move to be closer to him.

"They can only hold us until we're 18." he took her hands in his, "Our graduation day comes and we're free."

"That's a year and a half away."

"I know" he said with a smile, "We have a lot of living to pack into these next few days."

"Think any stores will be open?"

"It's the city that never sleep Rory." he says with a smile, "Of course let's just hope that more stores are open than the ones that never sleep."

A faint blush colors her cheeks as she realizes the stores he was talking about, "I hope so because I think a naughty maid might draw a little more attention than Juliet."

"Yes, but your mother is looking for a missing Juliet, so let's not dismiss this naughty maid idea so quickly."

She laughed and tried to pull back, but he held onto her hands and pulled her close.

"You won't regret this Rory." he whispered with their lips almost touching.

"I know" she whispered back and allowed herself to fall the final distance to him into a kiss.


End file.
